Wonder
by sscbatsibin
Summary: A short story about a certain girl..


SCHOOL TWISTERS

**Bittersweet Temptation**

**Am I even enough?**

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I can't help but to wonder, I'm ever enough.

Gazing at him at the opposite side of the street, while I sit here in a _**PLANT BOX**_ in front of the school, feeling so hopeless. Why, oh why does he has to be like that?

From here I can hear their fit of laughter. He is surrounded by a crowd of girls, no different from any other day, so of course, how would he notice me?

If only my friends were service-ridden, then I wouldn't have to sit here alone. If only...

Ironic enough as his voice reach my ears, teardrops from above silently fell. Silent, yet strong.

I had to run towards the gate to save myself from being wet. Oh fudge... Not only I do have to stand, but I also have to stand beside Manong Pedo.

Rain, rain go away, come again another day.

But curse me if I'm wrong, oh I can't be wrong. For that split second there of my transition between the plantbox and the gate, I caught his eyes on me. A very quick glance.

Are his chicks not enough to keep him satisfied? Or did I look like an idiot he had to notice? Maybe the latter, but please not the latter.

"Hey are you hungry? I bet you are. Let's eat." It was addressed to me. For God's sake, I would have been glad if it was some other person or guy. But guess who, it was Manong Pedo.

"NO thanks" I muttered, eyes on the ground. Not in the mood to deal with this, this stench of a man.

"Come on, I know you want to," he startled to touch my arms as if convincing me. I pulled away. "I'm SERIOUSLY NOT HUNGRY". Well if he's the one asking.

"If she said NO, then it's a NO," another voice butted in. A very familiar voice. But how...

I looked up to see the most charming man on this planet, _**at least for me**_. Raindrops obvious on his body. Did he rush just to save me?

Maybe. Manong Pedo, with a glare, left and returned to his post.

I looked past _**HIM**_, to see those girls still there, eyes landing on us. What a scene.

"You okay?" he asked, I could feel the sincerity in him. But it bothers me, he had to cross the storm for me. A pity. I'd call him _**STORM**_. I'd prefer keeping his identity a secret. Like a superhero.

"Y-yeah.." I answered, stuttering. I always have to look stupid, huh?

"Tsk..." meanie. NO, scratch that . I felt my bag being taken from me. "_**Let Go,**_" he demanded. No way. He saved me already. Now I'll make him carry my bag?

"I-I'll take care of it" I demanded to say. This is so awkward, if I must say. Storm could be stubborn. Not that I don't like it.

"It's fine. I'll carry it" I responded with a small nod. What can I do? He has his way around me.

We spent a good two minutes there, just standing beside each other, our shoulders touching, gawking at every vehicle that passes us while he hugged _**my**_ backpack.

I silently wished it was _**ME**_ instead.

Then before I knew it, he was before me, covering me from the splash of mud that dared to attack me from the black car that swished by.

Now I'm not only responsible for the _not-so-dry uniform_ that covers his whole being, but also the dirt that crawls in it.

"Storm!" I called out, panic overwhelming me. This is so, so, so embarrassing.

"Nah, I'm fine. This is NOTHING" he confidently flashed a grin at me. My heart skipped a beat or two. He can't help being perfect, can he?

But I don't believe him. He can't be fine! I took my hanky from my pocket and without any warning to him or whatsoever, went behind him to do something for him.

I heard a gasp came from him. Now it's my turn to do something for him.

"_**Don't...**_" he whispered. "Do you want me to be ridiculed AGAIN?" then joked. That playful personality can never be removed from him.

We shared a laugh as we stand beside each other again.

Yes, he was always there for me. Though he knows he can't. He never cared about what others say.

"But if you _really_ want to return the favour..." he stopped and _looked at me, straight in the eye_. I dared not to blink.

"_**Tomorrow, Saturday, treat me?**_" then he grinned.

And sometimes, I wonder, am I really enough for him? Can't I do something more to repay him?

But no matter what, he would say otherwise, and no matter what, he will always be there for me.


End file.
